Souvenirs
by Angel of shadow
Summary: Drago et Hermione on fait l'amour dans leur salle commune en septième année. Seulement un soort d'amnésie viens tout compliquer quand la rouge et or est enceinte. Venez lire et laissez moi un petit mot
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire qui met en scene Drago et Hermione bon pour l'instant je le laisse en OS mais il se peut selon les review et mon envie qu'il y ai d'autres chapitres (donc vous savez se qu'il faut faire)**

**Je voudrait aussi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai écrit cette histoire tout simplement pour énoncer une vérité une fille n'a pas d'orgasme lorsqu'elle fait l'amour la première fois. C'est tout bête je sais mais j'en avais marre de ne trouver que des histoire ou les filles prennent leur pied la première fois**

**Bon j'arrete de dire des betises et de raconter ma vie je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en croisant les doigts pour que ça vous plaise**

**Souvenir**

**Chapitre 1**

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps sur le château de Poudlard, et le couvre feu largement dépassé lorsque Hermione Granger, élève de septième année à Gryffondors, entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle était rouge d'une colère qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce aux couleurs des deux maisons des préfets en chefs. Elle jeta un regard circulaire mais la salle était vide, elle alla toquer à une porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle retourna au centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et se mit à attendre la cause de son énervement.

Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, le grand blond entra dans la pièce, la tête dans les nuages, sa chemise rouge sang en soie dépassait largement de son pantalon noir et des traces de rouge à lèvre se voyait autour de sa bouche. Il sifflota un petit air joyeux et effectua quelques petit pas de danse. Il ne remarqua pas Hermione qui se plaça derrière lui, les bras croiser et le regard mauvais. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui tapota l'épaule.

« - Tu n'est qu'un sale cancrelat Malefoy, hurla Hermione au nez de son partenaire quand il se retourna. Tu m'a encore laissée seule patrouiller dans les couloirs pour aller batifoler avec une fille.

Drago ne montra aucun sentiment juste son masque impassible sur le visage, il croisa les bras de manière nonchalante et toisa la jeune fille

« - Oh ! Oh ! Miss je sais tout, se rabaisse aux insultes d'animaux, je te croyais plus subtile Granger, s'écria Drago en rigolant à moitié.

Ils se faisaient face devant la cheminée, Hermione mesurait au moins quinze centimètre de moins que Drago, mais elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de cette différence de corpulence. Car outre la taille, Drago devait aussi peser 10 kilo de plus qu'elle. En face de lui, elle semblait encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. Mais lorsque Hermione Granger était en colère, elle pouvait défier Voldemort en personne sans trembler. Et là on peut dire qu'elle était furax. Depuis le début de l'année qui avait commencer un mois plus tôt, Malefoy lui avait fait faux-bond environ la moitié du temps avec de fausses excuses, et elle l'avait même surpris une fois dans un placard avec Parkinson avec qui, il sortait plus ou moins depuis un an.

« - Vois-tu, mon cher Malefoy, répondit plus calmement Hermione la voix pleine d'ironie et riant à moitié. Avec toi j'ai peur que ma subtilité légendaire ne te dépasse totalement.

Drago se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione qui recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte. Cette fois, elle commençait à l'énerver et il n'allait pas la laisser le ridiculiser. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient Drago trouvait le geste ou l'insulte qui lui clouait le bec ou la rendait malade et il avait la paix pour un petit moment, il ferait pareil aujourd'hui. Hermione, elle était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire malgré tout se qu'il lui dirait ou ferait elle tiendrait tête car elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas un an comme ça.

« - Je croit moi, que ton intelligence s'amenuise à force de côtoyer des personnes aussi peu intelligentes et pauvres comme Londubat et Weasley, railla-t-il en la voyant devenir plus rouge de colère et ses poings se serrer.

Elle fit un pas en avant, ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient s'en rendre compte et de toute façon aucun d'eux auraient voulu reculer.

« - Je pensais que tu était un peu plus méchant dans tes insultes tu te ramollis je trouve, dit elle en plissant les yeux et en faisant une parfaite imitation du blond. Ce sont tes amis Mangemort qui vont être déçus.

Drago blanchit quand il entendit Hermione et il sentit une rage sans nom courir dans ses veines. Elle su qu'elle avait été trop loin quand elle le vit lever la main, mais jamais Drago n'aurait frappé une fille même une sang de bourbe et pourtant avec elle se n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il avait des principes et il ne comptait pas les transgresser.

« - Et toi tu n'est qu'une minable sang de bourbe, siffla-t-il.

Soudain il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il en avait terriblement envie. Hermione eut très peur de se qu'il pourrait lui faire et se dit qu'elle était vraiment aller trop loin mais à son grand étonnement il se contenta de l'embrasser, non pas avec amour et douceur mais avec force et colère. Au début, elle essaya de se dégager mais Drago lui tenait fermement le visage.

Hermione passa au dessus de sa surprise et répondit à son baiser avec autant de fureur que lui. Elle fit tout pour lui être supérieur dans son baiser se fut même elle qui approfondit Les choses en forçant la bouche de Drago avec sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et leur lèvres se séparèrent à peine une seconde pour respirer avant qu'Hermione ne recaptures ses lèvres en le mordant légèrement.

Drago lui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part d'Hermione, il l'a voyait déjà lui mettre une gifle et partir outrée dans sa chambre mais au contraire elle l'embrassait et le touchait. Il comprit qu'aujourd'hui il avait une erreur en écoutant ses sentiments car il était clair qu'il s'était pris à son propre piège. Il refusait de lui montrer la moindre faiblesse alors il descendit ses mains jusqu'à son débardeur et empoigna ses seins pour les caresser. Hermione sursauta à ce contact mais elle prit sur elle et lui saisit fermement les fesses

Chacun voulaient surenchérir aux gestes de l'autre et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent allongé sur le sol en s'embrassant et se touchant avec la même passion colérique qui avait engendré leur premier baiser. Drago était à moitié allongé sur Hermione, il lui caressait le corps à travers le tissus de ses habits. Il mit son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille et respira longuement son parfum entêtant.

Le blond ne savait plus où il en était, il se trouvait maintenant au sol avec la filles qu'il détestait le plus au monde et il n'avait qu'une envie lui faire l'amour. Lentement il enleva le débardeur d'Hermione qu'il trouvait bien trop encombrant il voulait sentir la peau de la jeune fille sous ses doigts. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son ventre plat, il frémit sous la peau douce de sa belle. Il gémis quand il entendis Hermione murmurer son nom quand il pinça presque avec tendresse un de ses mamelons

Hermione flottait elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait quitté son corps car il ne répondait plus à sa volonté. Il ne semblait désirer qu'une chose ne faire qu'un avec son ennemi alors que sa tête lui criait d'arrêter. Elle se surprit même à murmurer son nom lorsque son soutien-gorge partie retrouver son débardeur et que Drago lui effleura les seins avec les doigts et elle cessa totalement de réfléchir lorsqu'il les mordillât.

Drago ne réussi plus à tenir, il fit glisser la jupe d'Hermione et elle se retrouva en petite culotte. Timidement Hermione enleva le T-Shirt de Drago et fit courir ses doigts le long de ses muscles et se dernier ne put retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos quand elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, Drago n'attendit pas et enleva son pantalon. Ils furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser et se toucher, gémissant au différents contact de l'autre. Hermione eut un léger sursaut lorsque Drago s'allongea sur elle et que sa virilité s'appuya contre son bas ventre. Drago s'arrêta et la regarda. Hermione se sentit rougir et Drago comprit qu'elle était vierge. Il se promis que jamais il ne l'a ferais souffrir car il ne voulait pas qu'elle est un trop mauvais souvenir de cette nuit.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec plus de tendresse qu'au début, Drago attendait qu'elle fasse un geste pour l'inviter à venir lorsqu'elle serait prête. Doucement elle écarta les cuisses et il glissa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Hermione. Il senti l'humidité de celle-ci et son érection se fit plus présente. Hermione en sentant les doigts de Drago à l'entrée de son intimité tendit la tête en arrière en gémissant. Il la caressa longuement en cet endroit et Hermione sentit des vague de plaisir la submerger. La sentant prête Drago se glissa lentement entre ses cuisses en l'embrassant puis avec douceur, il la pénétra en lui glissant des mots tendre à l'oreille pour faire oublier la douleur qui irradiait le bas ventre d'Hermione alors qu'elle perdait sa virginité.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione émergea tout doucement de son sommeil, elle avait la chair de poule et mal à son intimité. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit car au lieu de son matelas douillet elle était allongé sur du dur. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit qu'elle était allongée dans la salle commune, elle bougea un peu car un de ses bras était engourdis et aussitôt deux bras puissant resserrèrent leur étreinte à la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprochèrent d'une source de chaleur calmant sa sensation de froid.

Elle essaya de recentrer son esprit sur les événement de la veille pour savoir pourquoi elle était dans la salle commune allongé par terre et dans les bras d'un homme. Soudain des flashs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se leva d'un bond en criant. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et qu'un petit filet de sang avait couler le long de sa cuisse droite. Rapidement elle prit le T-shirt de Malefoy et s'en entoura. Elle regarda le blond qui s'était réveiller en sursaut quand elle s'était levée, il était assit par terre totalement nu et semblait lui aussi perdu qu'elle mais elle vit bientôt la lumière de compréhension dans ses yeux. Drago se leva et essaya de l'approcher pour lui parler en lui saisissant l'épaule mais elle recula comme s'il pouvait la brûler, difficilement elle retenait ses larmes.

Ne m'approche surtout pas, ne me touche pas, dit Hermione. Je veux juste oublier. C'était une grossière erreur, tu es content, tu as encore gagné.

Elle éclata en sanglot et courut dans la salle de bain sans que Drago ne puisse placer un mot. Elle le laissa planté là au milieu de la salle commune alors qu'il voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin mais il avait perdu le contrôle des évènements. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus insensible.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermer Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte et pleura longuement, elle regarda autour d'elle en essayant de calmer les sanglot hystérique qui lui soulevait la poitrine. Elle se releva et se glissa dans la douche, elle fit couler l'eau bouillante sur sa peau mais elle résista à la douleur pour se punir. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec cette chose car le fait était là elle avait offert sa virginité à l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, elle devait oublier que dirait les autres s'il savait se qui s'était passé et Harry et Ron jamais il ne devrait savoir car on ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Oui oublier ne plus jamais en parler était la solution la plus simple.

Soudain elle entendit frapper à la porte. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent comme sous l'attente d'un coup, Elle s'assit dans la baignoire et se plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles mais rien n'y fit, elle l'entendit quand même.

Granger j'aimerais vraiment te parler, s'il te plait ouvre moi, dit Drago doucement, la main sur la poignée, il essayait d'ouvrir mais Hermione avait verrouillé la porte.

Vas t'en Malefoy il n'y à rien à dire, dit Hermione d'une voix amer. Tu m'a baiser, il n'y à rien de plus à ajouter.

Elle l'entendis s'éloigner d'un pas traînant et elle soupira en imaginant qu'au petit-déjeuner tout le collège saurait qu'Hermione Granger était une fille facile. Elle sortie de la douche et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses yeux était rouge d'avoir pleurer et elle semblait sur le point de vomir à chaque instant. Elle était sure que même si la fouine se taisait, ses amis verraient bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier aussi facilement qu'elle le voudrait la nuit d'avant, quand elle se regardait elle ne voyait que Malefoy en train de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille pendant qu'il l'a pénétrait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi à son corps, depuis la douche la douleur dans son bas ventre avait disparu mais elle vit avec horreur que la fouine lui avait fait de nombreux suçons sur le cou, le ventre et même un sur la cuisse droite.

Je ne veux plus y penser, dit elle à haute voix puis elle réfléchis quelques secondes et soudain elle eut se qui lui semblait sur le moment une grande idée. Je sais, je vais utiliser un sort d'amnésie sur lui et moi comme ça tout sera oublier et je pourrais continuer à vivre normalement. Et lui ne pourra pas m'y refaire penser à chaque coin de couloir.

Elle s'habilla vite en faisant bien attention à cacher les marque sur son corps. Elle était soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème et sortie de la salle de bains en espérant que Drago soit toujours là.

Il l'attendait dans un canapé et surtout qu'il s'était rhabillé et lui aussi avait prit soin de cacher les suçons qu'elle lui avait fait. Quand Drago la vit il se leva du canapé et mit les mains dans ses poches signe chez lui d'une grande nervosité. Il essaya de la regarder dans les yeux mais Hermione faisait tout pour fuir son regard. Finalement il laissa tomber mais il continuait à vouloir lui expliquer qu'il l'avait désirer la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et qu'il n'en parlerais à personne.

Hermione, commença Drago sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Je …

Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres et sans comprendre son geste elle l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres. Pardonne moi !

Et avant que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle avait reculer de quelques pas et pointait sa baguette dans sa direction, et elle lança le sort. Un grand flash de lumière rouge entoura le jeune homme qui avait une expression de surprise sur le visage. Lorsque la lumière s'atténua, Drago avait retrouvé son air supérieur et regardait Hermione qui ne pouvait s 'expliquer pourquoi elle avait les larmes aux yeux

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde sang de bourbe, lui lança-t-il mal à l'aise alors qu'il essayait de savoir se qui s'était dérouler ses dernières vingt-quatre heures et surtout pourquoi elle le menaçait de sa baguette en pleurant. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était être rentré de son rendez-vous avec Pansy.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle lui fit un sourire forcé et partie en silence la tête basse dans sa chambre. Elle se força à ne pas se retourner sinon elle aurait craqué et lancé le contre sort et ça elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre

Tout ira bien après ça ma petite Hermione, tu pourras de nouveau te regarder dans une glace, se dit elle à haute voix.

Elle se lança le sort tout en se regardant dans la glace, elle vit son regard inquiet et un instant avant de lancer le sort elle sembla hésiter elle vit l'éclair l'entourer et soudain …

Hermione était devant sa glace en train de se regarder, elle avait la tête qui lui tournait. Et en parlant de tête, elle se trouvait vraiment sale mine. Elle avait encore du travailler toute la nuit pour travailler ses ASPIC. Elle y réfléchis et vit avec horreur qu'elle ne se souvenais plus des événement après sa ronde.

« - Tu te surmène déjà Hermione alors que les cours n'ont commencer que depuis un mois, se disputa-elle à haute voix.

Elle regarda l'heure et eut un sursaut les cours commençaient dans vingt minutes et elle n'avait toujours pas déjeuner. En plus elle se souvint qu'elle avait rendez vous avec Ron et Harry pour leur expliquer un devoir de potion. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et descendit pour déjeuner avec le sentiment étrange qu'elle oubliait quelque chose.

**Et voila, comme vous le constater se n'est pas une fin, fin. Donc j'ai plusieurs possibilités de suite mais si vous n'êtes pas emballer par l'histoire je ne mettrais pas de suite (je précise pour moi il suffit d'une personne emballer pour que je continus lol) bon vous savez se qu'il vous faut faire laissez moi une review**

**à bientôt**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mon dieu je n'y croit pas 23 Reviews pour un seul chapitre c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je dois dire que ça arrive à point car j'était décourager bref maintenant je suis en forme mais je stresse car j'ai peur que mon deuxième chapitre vous déçoivent.**

**Bon alors je tiens aussi à m'expliquer sur mon hésitation de poster une suite, c'est que j'avais peur que comme le rapport sexuel n'était pas idéaliser et bien que sa ne plaise pas mais bon maintenant je suis rassurer.**

**Alors voilà la suite, je répondrais au reviews à la fin du chapitre**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 

Enceinte, elle était enceinte et pourtant elle était vierge. Enfin c'est se qu'Hermione pensait mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, demanda l'infirmière en tenant la feuille des résultats dans sa main. Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas eu vos règles.

Hermione réfléchis quelques instants assez surprise par la question de l'infirmière mais surtout gênée car elle était juste venus la voir pour un mal de ventre et des nausées persistantes et la voilà en train de réfléchir sur ses dernières règles.

« - Environ deux mois madame, dit-elle doucement et hésitante. Mais vous savez je ne m'inquiète pas elle ne sont pas régulière et puis je n'ai jamais … Enfin vous savez.

Hermione rougit car elle ne parlait que très rarement du sexe surtout pas avec Harry et Ron. Les seul fois ou elle en parlait c'est avec Lavande et Parvati mais c'était rare car elle n'était pas plus informé qu'elle. Mme Pomfresh lui fit un sourire crisper avant de s'asseoir à ses côté sur le lit qu'elle occupait et de lui poser une main sur la sienne. Aussitôt Hermione se sentit nerveuse.

« - Alors nous avons un grave problème puisque selon les résultats de vos analyses vous êtes enceinte de 3 mois, il y à donc eu des rapport sexuels, dit l'infirmière en essayant de peser ses mots.

« - Non, dit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui s'attendait à se que l'infirmière lui dise poisson d'avril. C'est impossible, je…

Soudain elle éclata en sanglot totalement désemparer. Elle venait de comprendre qu'un être grandissait en elle dans son ventre et elle ne savait même pas où, quand et surtout avec qui il avait été conçut.

« - Je m'en souviendrait si j'avait fait l'amour, c'est pas un événement qu'on oublie, dit-elle entre deux sanglot. C'est impossible, vous avez du vous tromper.

Mme Pomfresh secoua négativement la tête faisant envoler les derniers espoir de la jeune fille. Elle la regardait avec un air qui en disait long et qui firent redoubler les pleurs d'Hermione quand elle comprit à quoi elle pensait.

« - On m'aurait forcé, s'écria-t-elle en se berçant d'avant en arrière pour essayer de se calmer. Pourquoi ?

Elle avait crié sa question mais l'infirmière ne répondit pas, elle savait que rien ne pourrait la réconforter alors elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercé. Au bout d'un moment Hermione avait l'air parfaitement calme, elle ne pleurait plus, ne criait plus et ne se balançait plus mais l'infirmière put déceler qu'elle était toujours sous le choc de la révélation.

« - Jeune fille, dit l'infirmière en se levant et en aidant Hermione à faire de même. Allez manger un morceau dans la grande salle puis vous irez vous reposer. Moi je m'occupe de prévenir le Directeur et vos professeurs de la journée que vous serez absente. Ne dites rien à vos amis, le coupable ne dois se douter de rien.

Hermione partit en hochant la tête et sans un mot elle quitta la pièce. Elle traversa les couloirs sans les voir et en ignorant les autres élèves qui la regardait comme si c'était un monstre. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle et elle ne fit pas attention au silence qui s'installa, ni au visage tourner vers elle. Comme un automate elle alla s'installer à sa place entre Harry et Ron qui l'observait la bouche ouverte.

« - Je vous en prit, leur dit elle en devinant qu'ils allaient lui poser des questions. Ne me demander rien.

Et sans attendre de réponse elle se mit à manger. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitter son corps. Son esprit flottait, elle essayait de se rappeler quand on aurait pu lui faire ça mais rien ne lui paraissait étrange dans les événement de ses trois derniers mois.

Soudain elle sursauta et étouffa un cri, elle se rappelait ce matin là ou elle ne se souvenait plus de la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle avait mis sa sur le compte de la fatigue mais maintenant elle savait.

« - Hermione, l'appela Ron. Tout va bien ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle vaguement. Un cauchemar cette nuit, rien de grave.

Les deux garçons n'insistèrent pas mais ils eurent un regard entendu sur leur amie et ils se dirent qu'elle leur raconterait quand elle serait prête.

Elle mangeait sans vraiment savoir se qu'elle ingurgitait. Elle laissa son regard dérivé sur tout les hommes présent, elle essayait de découvrir lequel aurait put abuser d'elle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Malefoy et sans savoir pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement et elle crut même entendre des murmures. Au même moment ce dernier leva son regard sur elle et elle put voir qu'il avait l'air perdu. Leur regard se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, elle crut voir une naissance de sourire qu'il eut vite fait de faire disparaître paraissant encore plus désorienter. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle sentait que la réponse n'était pas loin et elle eut le pressentiment que Drago savait quelques choses et elle se promit de lui en parler le soir même.

Au même moment, elle sentit une main qui se glissait sur ses reins aussitôt Hermione se raidit. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui la soutenait à la taille. Et qui paraissait inquiet pour elle.

« - Hermione, lui dit-il. Tu est toute pale on dirait que tu vas te sentir mal, laisse nous te conduire à l'infirmerie.

« - Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-elle soudain très froide.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as, laisse nous t'aider, demanda-t-il en essayant de comprendre son comportement et sans lui lâcher la taille de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouissent.

« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, hurla-t-elle en se levant devant une grande salle totalement médusée par son comportement bizarre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et soudain elle éclata en sanglot et courut hors de la salle en direction de sa salle commune.

Drago la regarda sortir étonné comme les autres du comportement soudain de la préfete-en-chef, il la regarda disparaître et eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait bizarre quand il la regardait. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait et il lui semblait entendre des soupirs. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ses idées.

« - Tu ne ressent rien pour elle se n'est qu'une misérable …. beauté, se dit il avant de se mettre un claque mentale. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Drago, elle t'a ensorcelé, oui c'est ça ce soir je vais régler ça avec elle ce soir et ….

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui lui tiré sur la manche. Il se tourna vers le coupable et eut un soupir de lassitude en la voyant. Depuis quelques mois, il avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Pansy, soupira-t-il en aillant du mal à sortir de ses pensées.

« - Ta vu la sang de bourbe, elle à vraiment un grain, dit la jeune fille en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je suis sûr que tu fait tout pour la rendre cinglé.

« - Même pas, répondit Drago le sourire crispé. On s'évite au maximum depuis quelques mois.

« - Ohhh ! Dis tu fais quoi ce soir, tu viens me rejoindre, demanda-t-elle.

« - Non j'ai autre chose à faire, dit le blond en se levant. Allez viens allons en cours.

Ils sortirent main dans la main mais Drago avait toutes ses pensées tournés vers la jeune fille qui s'était enfuis dans leur salle commune et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le soir Drago avait attendu Hermione une heure avant de commencer sa tournée voyant que la demoiselle ne se montrait pas. Il était en colère mais comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'énervait après lui quand il ne venait pas.

Il entra dans leur salle commune et il eut la surprise de la voir allongé sur le divan en train de dormir. Sans comprendre pourquoi il eut un grand sourire mais il le perdit aussitôt quand il eut deux grand flash.

Hermione toute nue devant lui une expression de surprise sur le visage et l'autre Hermione en pleurs en train de le menacer de sa baguette.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle la tête entre les mains pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées, il avait souvent rêvé d'elle dans des situations pas très avouable mais il n'y avait jamais pensé la journée.

« - Merlin je deviens fou, se dit-il à haute voix. Je ressent des chose pour elle.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et se mit face à la jeune fille, il l'observa plusieurs minutes essayant de graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire. Puis en soupirant il la réveilla.

« - Granger, dit-il d'une voix douce et chaude qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas. Réveille toi tu vas être toute courbaturé demain. Granger.

Il la secoua et il sourit bêtement en la voyant s'éveiller et s'étirer mais il se reprit bien vite en s'insultant de tout les noms quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

Une fois réveillé Hermione regarda Malefoy en l'interrogeant du regard mais de nouveau son cœur fit des bond et elle l'entendit lui dire qu'il ferait doucement ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fait là, demanda-t-elle froidement ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche trop d'elle.

« - Je suis dans notre salle commune, répondit le blond en s'énervant du peu de reconnaissance qu'elle lui portait pour lui avoir éviter un torticolis.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire et commença à partir dans sa chambre quand soudain elle fit prise de violentes nausées, elle courut dans la salle de bain pour vomir le peu de chose qu'elle avait avaler le matin même. Elle se mit à pleurer se souvenant alors de sa condition.

Elle sentit alors que Drago se tenait derrière elle. Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un linge humide qu'elle pressa avait reconnaissance sur ces yeux et son front.

« - Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

« - Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

« -Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, lui répondit-elle acide. Je ne suis qu'une misérable sang de bourbe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète.

« - Oh mais t'a pas finis de jouer les victimes un peu, s'écria-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain. Je te croyais plus forte que ça.

« - Je joue les victimes, répéta Hermione furieuse en le suivant dans le salon. Mais tous ça c'est de ta faute, si tu ne m'avais pas laissé tout de seule ce soir là rien ne serai arrivé.

« - Mais tu est folle c'est pas possible, ça fait trois que l'on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

Il lui avait cracher les derniers mots en se retournant vers elle et soudain il eut une impression de déjà vu. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient au milieu du salon devant la cheminée et cette scène lui était familière mais il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi.

« - Oui trois mois que tu m'a encore laissée seule pour la ronde et que…, Hermione s'arrêta incapable de continuer, elle ne voulait pas mettre un nom sur se qui lui était arriver car au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle s'assit dans le divan soudain calmé.

« - Que c'est-il passé, demanda-t-il en la rejoignant et en ayant peur de comprendre se qui lui était arrivé.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce mais il n'était pas désagréable. Ils se sentaient bien tout les deux avec la présence de l'autre. Hermione se sentit en sécurité et elle éprouva le besoin de lui dire.

« - Je suis enceinte.

Drago la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire sans aucune méchanceté. Puis il repensa à la scène du matin.

« - Je pari que c'est le balafré le père ? Demanda-t-il son sourire s'agrandissant sur de lui.

« - Pourquoi tu as l'air si sur de toi, demanda Hermione qui aurait rit si la situation avait été différente.

« - Et bien, tu ne veux plus qu'il te touche, dit Drago fière de sa déduction. Alors je suppose que c'est parce qu'il t'a mis enceinte. J'ai raisons avoue, tu aurais pu choisir mieux quand même.

« - Je ne sais pas qui le père, répondit Hermione soudain sombre. Drago, jusqu'à ce matin je pensait être vierge.

Drago resta silencieux un moment, les phrases d'Hermione ayant du mal à atteindre son cerveau. Mais soudain il comprit le sens et il fit une grimace horrifié.

« - Tu veux dire que … quelqu'un …. t'a forcée, hésita Drago ressentant un immense colère soudaine et inexplicable. Si jamais je sais qui s'est, il passera un sale quart d'heure. je peux te l'assurer.

« - Alors il faudra vous frapper, Monsieur Malefoy, dit un voix derrière eux.

Les deux adolescent sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec leur directeur qui les observait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Vous insinuez que j'aurait abusé d'elle, s'écria Drago en colère et en se levant pour se placer devant son aîné. Je suis peut être pas un gars sympa mais je ne suis pas un monstre et je n'ai pas besoins de forcer les filles pour les avoir dans mon lit.

Dumbledore se mit à rire et Hermione et Drago se regardèrent sans comprendre pourquoi Leur Directeur riait alors que la situation était grave.

« - Monsieur, demanda alors Hermione. Que s'est il passé ?

« - Je sais que vous avez fait l'amour tout les deux et que c'était consentant mais ils sembleraient que l'un de vous ai lancé un sort d'oubliette aux deux afin de laisser cet incident de côté mais il semblerait qu'avant un sort d'oubliette un sort de contraception est été plus judicieux.

Hermione se mit à rougir en imaginant se qu'il avait put se passer et elle se dit qu'elle avait été stupide de pas avoir penser à se stupide sort de contraception.

« - Comment savez vous tous ça, demanda alors Drago suspicieux. Vous nous espionné.

« - Quand les fondateurs ont créé cette école, ils ne faisait pas confiance au garçons qu'ils pensaient incorrigible alors ils ont mis en place un système qui alertait si il y avait rapport entre deux personnes et si c'était forcé ou non, répondit le directeur. Mais ne vous inquiété pas le livre est enfermé dans une salle et je ne le regarde que lorsqu'il y à un problème de se genre d'ailleurs j'y ai ajouté une modification et il s'efface tout les quatre mois.

Drago soupira et Hermione retrouva le sourire soudain soulagé d'un poids.

« - Mais comment retrouver la mémoire, demanda-t-elle.

« - En vous aidant tout les deux, expliqua le directeur. Je vais demander au préfet de faire les rondes et tout les soirs vous irez dans la salle sur demande. J'y serait demain soir pour vous expliquer le déroulement des séances puis vous vous débrouillerez seuls. Je vais vous laisser, mais je voudrait vous dire une dernière chose, l'état d'Hermione sera rendu public mais j'aimerais que pour l'instant personne ne sache qui est le père.

« - Mais pourquoi, demanda Drago vexé. Voldemort est détruit et mon père en prison nous ne risquons rien.

« - Je sais, répondit le directeur avec un sourire. Mais la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondors est encore présente et je craint des vengeances de la part des camps à votre encontre si cela venait à s'apprendre. Mais ne vous inquiété pas j'ai ma petite idée pour arranger les choses et bientôt vous pourrez affirmer votre paternité et je m'engage à sa que se soit possible avant l'accouchement.

Sur ces dernières paroles il partit laissant seul les deux anciens ennemis. Ils se ressayèrent en silence sur la canapé et durant plusieurs minutes ils s'observèrent.

« - Est ce que l'on voit que tu est enceinte, demanda Drago.

« - Pas encore, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis enceinte de trois mois.

« - J'aurai du m'en douter, il y à trois mois, j'ai un trou de mémoire d'environ douze heures, continua le blond sans quitter le ventre encore plat d'Hermione.

« - Moi aussi, à ton avis, c'est toi ou moi qui à lancé le sort, demanda la Gryffondors.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois. Tu va le garder n'est ce pas.

Hermione réfléchis quelques instants. Elle le regarda et une nouvelle fois son cœur fit des bond mais cette fois elle ne fut pas étonné car si son cerveau ne se souvenait pas, son corps lui s'en rappelait parfaitement la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

« - Et bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu comprend je voudrais continuer mes études alors un bébé.

Soudain elle éclata de rire devant le regard de Drago. Ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas hésitait entre colère et amusement.

« - Si tu veux bien m'aider alors nous pourront concilier études et bébé, finit Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demande pas de m'épouser mais juste de m'aider et de me soutenir.

« - Très bien, dit Drago ne sachant pas quoi penser tellement les choses se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais nous ne sommes plus ennemi mais pas ami non plus.

« - Oui, dit Hermione soulagée. Disons que nous sommes neutre et que nous élèveront un bébé sans rien devoir à l'autre.

Hermione lui tendit la main et Drago la serra avec un grand sourire. Soudain il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour se diriger dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« - Drago lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle en rigolant et en s'accrochant à lui. Il est hors de question que tu me face quoi que se soi.

Le blond la lâcha sur le lit et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je prend juste soins du bébé et un peu de toi aussi, répondit-il en rigolant. Dors tu en à besoin.

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Pansy se mit à appeler Drago. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent soudain gêné.

« - Je dois y aller, on se voit demain matin avant d'aller dans la grande salle, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

« - Bien sur, lui dit Hermione. A demain, bonne soirée.

Drago quitta la chambre comme à contre cœur et laissa seule Hermione, elle, s'allongea de tout son long. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour essayer de sentir son bébé. Elle était de nouveau sereine et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard Drago eut un sourire attendrit en la voyant et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Bonne nuit ma belle, dit il avant de quitter la chambre.

**RAR**

**Sarah : Contente que l'idée t'est emballé et voilà donc la suite qui j'espère aura répondu à tes attentes**

**Buzame : Très bien la voilà la suite et merci pour ton message**

**Ewilan59 : Merci d'avoir apprécier le premier chapitre j'espère que tu aura apprécier le deuxième**

**Lily : Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira comme le premier**

**Laska Malefoy : Merci de trouver que j'écrit bien et j'espère que tu trouvera aussi la suite originale**

**Ayuluna : Les deux se souviendront mais c'est tout se que je peux te dire enfin j'espère que tu a aimé la suite **

**Lunder : Merci pour ton message d'encouragement comme je disait à Ayuluna ils se souviendront mais reste à savoir comment.**

**Dragonia : Merci pour tes encouragement**

**Deltaplane :j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçus et que tu à aimé ce nouveau chapitre**

**Lolaboop : Merci ma poule**

**Sam Malefoy : Et oui la je ne pouvait que faire une suite face à la demande lol**

**Arwenajane : On peux dire que tu à un bon sens de la déduction j'espère que la suite t'aura autant plus que le premier chapitre **

**Jorajho : Voilà j'espere que la suite était à la hauteur de se que tu attendais**

**Elyssia : Merci de ton message il m'a fait plaisir donc voilà le deuxième chapitre**

**Kathy Magda : Tu as raison la j'ai la preuve que du monde aime se que j'ai écrit. Pour ta déduction oui j'avais un petite idée mais comme je l'ai dit au début j'ai eu un peu peur que les gens n'apprécie pas, enfin maintenant la suite est la et j'espère qu'elle te convient**

**Aminteitha : Je vais me méfier alors lol j'espère que la suite t'a plut car je ne veux pas avoir de problème**

**La copine.a.merry : J'espère que ça te plait toujours **

**Virg05 : Je suis contente de retrouver tes petit mots il m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait**

**Amy : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait chaud au cœur et tu vois je ne vous ai pas oublier**

**Johanna : Et bien j'espère avoir répondu à tes attente**

**Wendy Malfoy: Pourquoi elle à fait ça grande question à la quelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse mais qui devra bien venir à un moment ou un autre car je pense que Drago va bien lui poser.**

**EvielTini : Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pour se qui est décrire plus vite je vais essayer mais je ne promet pas car j'ai deux autres histoire en cours et je doit toute les uploader assez souvent mais ne t'inquiète pas je les ai bientôt finis et j'essaye de mettre un chapitre ou deux par mois (mais j'ai aussi mes examens)**

**Kandi Malefoy : Respire, respire voilà la suite qui j'espère que plaira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je sais que je suis très très très en retard et je m'en excuse mais j'ai quelques excuse. Mon PC qui n'en à fait qu'a sa tête, ma mère qui à coupé le Pc pour faire des travaux dans le bureau, j'ai perdus toutes mes feuilles donc j'ai du tout refaire en retapant (chapitre qui fait 9 pages word) et ma grand mère à été gravement malade et il à fallut s'occuper d'elle J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas car je suis extrément désoler. **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de Review (37 pour être exacte et je suis toute fofole c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive) je ne répondrait pas personnellement à chaque personne car il se fait tard mais je tiens à remercier :**

**Dragonia**

**ElavielTini**

**Kathy Magda **

**ewilan59**

**Wendy malefoy**

**phisoe**

**Jorajho**

**virg05**

**hermionemalfoy**

**Me**

**Lolaboop**

**Arwenajane**

**Ayuluna**

**Diabolikvampyr**

**Maryange**

**Lily**

**LaskaMalfoy**

**tinga **

**CrazyBeBee**

**linoubell **

**Gaëlle **

**Xavéria **

**LunDer **

**langedesenfers**

**Hermy **

**babydior100 **

**Lana51**

**Eileen Ana**

**Lisylys **

**Sam **

**feylie**

**diabella **

**LunDer **

**Wings of Hope Gundam**

**MJ**

**Vos message m'on vraiment fait plaisir et il m'ont encourger à vous faire un long chapitre**

**Je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre à certaine question ou remarque qui m'on été faite : **

**Hermione ne peux pas avorter puisqu'elle en ai à son 3ème mois et j'ai decider de garder notre législation donc la grossesse arrivera bien à terme enfin si l'auteur le veux**

**Je n'ai pas été très longue pour qu'Hermione découvre qu'elle n'a pas été violer car je n'ai pas l'âme sadique et le viole est un sujet grave qui me met mal à l'aise**

**Je pense que si on voit les sentiments de Drago et d'Hermione c'est parce qu'ils sont contente d'être parent mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il s'aime (qui à dit qu'il finirait ensemble lol)**

**Alors autre nouvelle j'ai une beta donc mes chapitre auront moins de faute (enfin pas celui la car elle n'a pas corriger la fin mais je suis trop presser de vous le donner)**

**Ensuite vous devez avoir lu une fic qui parlait des cliché dans les fic Dray/mione (ne croyez pas que je veuille relancer la polémique moi j'ai trouver très drôle) mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous trouvez qu'il y à des cliché comme ça moi je peux y remedier.**

**Voilà j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Elle se contenta de fixer le plafond en repensant aux événements de la veille. Sa main caressait tendrement son ventre encore plat. Elle avait toujours voulut avoir des enfants mais pas maintenant, enfin jamais elle n'aurait put avorter et elle ne pensait pas le faire adopter même si le père était Drago Malefoy.

Soudain elle s'assit toute la tranquillité qui l'habitait peu de temps avant avait disparus. Elle sentit la nausée lui monter quand elle pensa à Ron et à Harry. Elle devait absolument leur dire, ne serait se que pour leur faire comprendre son comportement d'hier. Elle se mit à réfléchir au meilleur discours qu'elle pourrait leur tenir et elle éclata soudain de rire lorsqu'elle imagina leur tête.

Elle se leva et se tint devint le miroir et s'entraîna.

« - Les garçons, mon comportement d'hier a été bizarre mais j'ai appris hier que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec Drago Malefoy et que nous n'en avons aucun souvenir parce que l'un d'entre nous a été assez stupide pour lancer un sort d'amnésie. Et vous savez quoi le plus drôle c'est que l'on à pas penser au sort de contraception, donc vous allez être tontons.

La jeune fille avait dit tout son petit discours d'une voix joyeuse mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait terminé elle se trouvait stupide

« - Tout se que tu vas arriver ma grande, se dit elle en s'observant. C'est de leur causer une attaque.

« - Si tu veux mon avis se ne sera pas une grande perte, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna en criant et elle vit Malefoy appuyer contre le chambranle de porte. Il ne semblait pas avoir bien dormit et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat de froideur qu'il avait perdus hier soir. Hermione posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade et respira un grand coup.

« - Tu est fou, dit elle en s'avançant vers lui. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Tu aurais pu frapper tout de même.

« - Et pourquoi j'aurais frappé, répondit-il avec malice.

« - Parce que je suis dans ma chambre et que j'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité, répondit la jeune fille.

« - Tu est enceinte de moi, dit le blond, tu n'a plus d'intimité, j'ai tout les droits sur toi.

Hermione éclata de rire, elle riait tellement qu'elle du s'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux, tu n'a aucun droit sur moi, on ai pas marier et je suis assez grande pour savoir se que je dois faire, alors maintenant sors.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et elle put voir qu'il était en colère, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hermione essaya de réprimer un frisson de peur quand elle lu dans ses yeux qu'il l'aurait bien mis en pièce pour s'être moquer de lui.

« - J'ai tout les droit que je veux, lui cracha-t-il au visage. Je te surveille ne l'oublie jamais et si tu tente quoi que se soit qui pourrait blesser le bébé je te tue tu m'entend.

Il se redressa et la fixa de haut, puis sans un bruit il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Mais avant de sortir complètement il s'arrêta et lui dit dans la regarder

« - Vas manger, l'enfant en a besoin. Un Malefoy se doit d'être fort à la naissance.

Il quitta la pièce et Hermione resta assise un long moment sur le lit regardant la porte de sa chambre en se disant qu'elle venait d'imaginer la scène. Elle reprit bientôt ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« - Allons Hermione, ressaisis toi, se disputa-t-elle. Il s'est levé du pied gauche ça ira mieux demain. Toi tu as des choses importantes à faire alors secoue toi.

Elle se leva en essuyant ses larmes et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche toute trace de gaieté avait disparut. Une demi heure plus tard, elle sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers celle des Gryffondors. Peu d'élève traînait dans les couloirs car il était à peine sept heures et qu'ils se levaient à peine. Elle arriva trop vite à son goût devant la grosse dame. Elle donne le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle, elle était vide et calme. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée, elle approcha ses mains et attendit plusieurs minutes ainsi essayant de rassembler tout son courage.

Finalement du bruit dans le couloir menant au dortoir des garçons la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle vit arriver Seamus, Dean et Neville en grande discussion sur les mœurs moldus. Ils la virent et se dirigèrent vers elle pour la saluer.

« - Salut, dit Dean en arrivant à sa hauteur

« - Ca va ? Demanda Seamus en le rejoignant

« - Tu nous à vraiment fait peur hier on à cru que tu étais posséder, finit Neville.

Hermione eut un sourire triste en repensant au scandale qu'elle avait fait à Harry et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

« - Je vais bien merci à vous. Pour hier j'avais fait un cauchemar et j'étais encore en plein dedans. Répondit-elle en espérant qu'ils ne chercheraient pas davantage.

« - Tu cherche Ron et Harry, demanda Dean et elle le remercia silencieusement de changer de sujet en hochant la tête

« - Ils sont encore dans la chambre, répondit Seamus, ils ont eu du mal à se lever, ils se sont couché tard.

« - Ils cherchaient le meilleur moyen de t'aborder sans que tu hurles, répondit Neville avant de partir vers la grande salle.

Hermione les regarda partir se rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment du blesser ses deux seuls amis. Elle monta vers leur dortoir et se retrouva très vite devant la porte close des septièmes années. Elle fixa intensivement la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était toujours dans la même position. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à frapper à la porte. Finalement elle respira un grand coup et entama le geste de frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit et elle toqua sur le torse de Ron.

« - Hermione ? dit-il surpris. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

« - Je … Balbutia la jeune fille en voyant apparaître Harry. Je dois vous parler de certaine chose.

Ron s'effaça en silence pour la laisser passer, elle pénétra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir directement sur le lit de Harry, elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin et elle ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi et qu'ils ameutent toute l'école. Ils s'observèrent en silence, ils s'étaient placés devant et attendaient qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

« - Asseyez vous, dit-elle finalement. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est difficile et je vous demanderais de ne pas vous énerver et de me laisser finir, d'accord ?

Elle les regarda hocher la tête inquiète mais elle savait très bien qu'ils réagiraient à ses paroles, elle espérait juste que ça ne gâcherait rien et qu'ils sauraient comprendre. Elle les regarda s'installer, ils étaient blanc et paraissaient nerveux.

« - Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, vous n'êtes pour rien dans ma réaction, commença Hermione doucement. Quand je suis arriver pour déjeuner, je revenais de chez Mme Pomfresh.

« - Tu n'a rien de grave, demanda Ron brusquement en se levant.

« - Laisse moi finir Ron je t'en pris, demanda doucement Hermione en regardant le jeune homme se rasseoir. Donc je sortais de l'infirmerie où j'ai appris que j'étais ……. Que j'étais…

Hermione s'interrompis incapable de continuer et d'avouer qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore, il allait l'annoncer à tout le collège et elle ne voulait pas que ses amis l'apprennent comme ça. Harry et Ron voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise virent se placer au côté de la brune et ils la prirent dans leur bras.

« - Quoi que se soit nous sommes la pour te soutenir, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front

« - Tu est notre petite sœur alors, on ne te laissera pas tomber, continua Ron en la serrant un peu plus fort.

« - Très bien, dit Hermione en respirant un grand coup et en fermant les yeux, je suis enceinte.

Elle garda les yeux fermer, elle s'attendait à se qu'ils s'éloignent d'elle comme si elle avait la peste en lui disant combien elle était irresponsable.

« - Donc, dit Ron sans la lâcher. Si j'ai tout compris on va être tonton moi et Harry.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les regarda tour à tour, sur leur visage, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou de déception. Ils semblaient surpris mais pas en colère, son appréhension baissa un peu mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas révélé le nom du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu à fait une scène, demanda Harry taquin.

« - Oui et non, dit Hermione énigmatique. Voilà hier matin encore j'ignorais que je n'étais plus vierge.

La réaction des deux garçons ne se fit pas attendre, aussitôt ils se levèrent, Ron rougit furieusement de colère alors que Harry blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« - Je te jure que si l'on découvre qui a fait ça, je le tue de mes mains, s'écria Ron

« - Jamais plus, il ne pourra se faire appeler monsieur, continua Harry. Je te le promets

Hermione les regarda un moment bouche bée annoncer les pires horreur qu'ils ferraient au monstre qui avait oser abuser d'elle. Elle se sentit envahit d'un grand sentiment de plénitude en se rendant compte à qu'elle point ses amis pouvait l'aimer.

« - Arrêtez, donc un peu, dit-elle en rigolant alors que ses deux amis montait un plan pour venger l'honneur de leur amie. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent bizarrement, puis sans un mot ils s'assirent attendant qu'elle leur explique.

« - Voilà Dumbledore m'a assurer que les relations que j'ai eu était totalement voulues, mais le père, moi ou nous deux avons eu la très grande intelligence de nous envoyer un sort d'amnésie donc nous ne nous souvenons de rien.

Elle rit nerveusement attendant leur réaction. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rongea les ongles. Soudain Ron se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il faillit tomber. Harry le regardait stupidement alors qu'Hermione savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« - On peut dire que là tu me surprend, dit Ron entre deux éclat de rire. J'aurais pensé que toi la grande Hermione Granger, meilleur élève de la promotion aurait tout de même eut la présence d'esprit de faire un sort de contraception.

Et sur ses dernières paroles il explosa de rire bientôt suive de ses deux amis, mais Hermione riait jaune car elle savait que le nom du père reviendrait sur le tapis

« - Sérieusement, dit Harry en arrêtant soudain de rire. Est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dit qui était le père.

Hermione se sentit blanchir, le moment fatidique était arriver. Ils avaient bien prit les choses jusque là et elle croisa les doigts pour que sa continue. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas devant eux cherchant le meilleur moyen de leur dire.

« - C'est grave à ce point là, s'inquiéta Harry.

« - Bah tant que se n'est pas Grabbe ou Goyle, dit Ron avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Moi ça me convient.

« - Et si je vous dis que le père de mon enfant est Drago Malefoy, lança Hermione profitant de la perche de son ami pour tout leur avouer.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent n'arrivant pas à se décider si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait mais bientôt ils furent convaincu que c'était la stricte vérité quand la préfete en chef éclata en sanglot.

« - Hey, dit Ron en la serrant fort. Ne te met pas dans des état pareil, on t'aime toujours nous quoi qu'il se soit passé.

« - Arrêter vous deux, dit Harry en les regardant. On dirait que l'on à perdu la guerre.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec des yeux rond, puis ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent le survivant rougir plus que Ron en se rendant compte de ses paroles.

« - Allez viens là gros béta, lui dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras ainsi que Ron, Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un certain temps en silence et c'est Hermione qui le brisa. J'ai eu tellement peur que vous me rejetiez car je porte l'enfant de Malefoy.

« - Hey, dirent les deux garçons en même temps. On est plus des gamins.

Hermione eut un sourire triste et se dit qu'elle avait été stupide de douter de ses amis, en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, Hermione restait silencieuse alors que les garçons discutaient de la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard.

Quand ils arrivèrent la grande salle était bondé, toutes les tables étaient pleine. Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil aux Serpentard. Elle vit que Drago ne la quittait pas du regard pendant que Pansy lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire auquel Drago répondit mais en réfléchissant elle ne pouvait pas dire si le sourire était pour elle ou pour Pansy.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, les garçons mangeaient avec bonne humeur mais Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien, elle savait que Dumbledore devait exposer son idée pour que Drago puisse profiter de son enfant.

« - Dis moi, Hermione, demanda Ron, Se n'est pas frustrant de ne as savoir se qui c'est passé et comment il à été conçut.

« - Si, répondit Hermione en murmurant. Mais Dumbledore à promis de nous aider à nous souvenirs.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à déjeuner en silence, Hermione essayait d'avaler quelque chose mais son regard se portait continuellement sur la table des professeur ou Dumbledore déjeunait tranquillement.

« - N'empeche, dit Harry en se beurrant une tartine. Quand les Serpentard vont apprendre que leur petit prince à engrosser une Gryffondor, je donne pas cher de sa peau.

« - Harry, s'exclama Hermione.

" - Je veux dire pas engrossé, bégaya Harry en se rendant compte de ses propos. Je …

« - Ne soit pas stupide se n'est pas de sa que je parle, répondit Hermione en secouant la main. Jamais les Serpentard ne doivent savoir enfin pour l'instant du moins.

« - Sa aurait été drôle pourtant, répliqua Ron visiblement déçu.

« - Mais réfléchissez deux minutes, dit Hermione. Qui d'autre serait en danger.

Ron et Harry eurent les yeux écarquiller en pensant qu'ils auraient pu mettre la vie d'Hermione en danger.

« - Désoler, murmura Harry.

« - Ouais moi aussi, dit Ron en recommençant à manger. Mais dit moi tu en fera quoi du bébé après.

« - Je vais le garder, répondit Hermione aussitôt. On en à parler avec Malefoy et on va s'entraider pour l'élever et faire nos études.

« - J'ai du mal à imagine la fouine en papa attentif, dit Harry.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Dumbledore s'était levé et demandais le silence. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle put voir que Drago n'en menait pas plus large quand elle le regarda.

« - Mes chers élèves, hier j'ai longuement parlé avec le ministère qui à décider de mettre en place une étude sur les jeunes filles enceinte en milieu scolaire. C'est pourquoi il à été décider que six filles et six garçons de Poudlard feront partis de cette expérience.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle, chacun se demandait en quoi consisterait cette expérience, Hermione essayait de cacher le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres car elle se doutait de se qu'avait le directeur en tête. Elle regarda ses deux amis mais eux n'avait pas l'air très ravis. Dumbledore toussota pour regagner l'attention de tout le monde.

« - Très bien je vais appeler les douze personnes sélectionné et vous passerez dans la pièce derrière moi, après j'expliquerais en quoi consiste l'expérience aux élèves et je viendrait vous voir pour la démarrer. Alors je demanderais aux Gryffondors Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Aux Serpentards Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode et Blaise Zambini. Aux Serdaigles Luna Lovegood et Carrie Hunless et enfin aux Poufsouffle Sarah Canlight et John Pullman de passer dans la salle du fond.

Hermione se leva et vit les autres faire de même sans être trop rassuré. Elle se dirigea vers la sans oser regarder autour d'elle. Un fois dans la salle, elle put entendre de nouveau des murmures dans la grande salle. Deux groupe distinct c'était formé, le premier celui des Serpentard et le deuxième les autres.

Pansy se colla à Drago qui en paraissait agacé, elle le serra contre lui et il essaya de se dégager doucement.

« - Chéri, lui dit la jeune fille assez fort que tout le monde puisse entendre. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ça peux arriver à tout le monde et si tu veux je connais un bon moyen de te faire pardonner ce soir.

Hermione détourna son regard du couple agacée par le comportement de celle-ci, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait étaler sa vie sexuelle comme ça.

« - Pansy, lui dit Drago de mauvaise humeur. Je ne crois vraiment pas que se soit le moment.

« - Mais de quoi tu t'inquiète, s'exclama la jeune fille visiblement vexée que son petit ami la rejète devant tous le monde. Je suis sur que le vieux fou nous mettra ensemble.

Drago ne dit rien mais regarda intensément Hermione, celle-ci se sentant leva les yeux et au moment ou leur regard se croisa un immense tumulte envahi lma grande salle et tout le monde dans la petite pièce eut le un creux à l'estomac tant l'appréhension se fit sentir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore apparut, tous put voir alors que la grande salle se vidait peu à peu les cours allant commencer.

« - Mes enfants, commença le Directeur les yeux pétillant de malice. Tout d'abord sachez que vous n'avez pas la possibilité de refuser et que vous parent sont d'accord et on apposé leur signature sur la demande d'expérience.

La pièce se chargea alors d'électricité mis à part ermione et Drago qui avait leur petite idée personne ne savait se qui les attendait.

« - Je vais vous mettre par couple, et vous ne serez pas avec un membre de votre maison. Lorsque je vous appelle merci de bien vouloir vous mettre cote à cote devant moi. Hermione et Drago, Luna et Neville, Pansy et Ron, Millicent et Harry, Sarah et Blaise, et enfin Carrie et John.

En silence chaque couple se forma, tous se regardaient avec méfiance et on pouvait lire du dégoût sur le visage de Pansy. Seul Neville et Luna semblait content d'être ensemble.

« - Très bien, maintenant veuillez prendre la main de l'autre s'il vous plait, continua le directeur sur le même note joyeuse que depuis le début et il fit semblant de ne pas voir Harry et Millicent qui essayaient de s'écraser la main.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Drago et Hermione et les regarda avec un petit clin d'œil. Il posa ses mains sur leur front et prit une grande inspiration, bientôt il se mit à murmurer des incantations et une lumière violette les entoura. Quand la lumière s'évapora, Dumbledore était déjà passé aux autres.

Quand il eut finit il se plaça devant les élèves qui paraissaient plus qu'inquiet.

« - Très bien, aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas cours, Vous allez pouvoir aller dans vos nouveaux quartier puisque vous vivrez en couple jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« - Monsieur, demanda Pansy qui en avait marre de tout ses mystères. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe.

Le professeur eut un grand sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« - Vous êtes toutes enceintes de trois mois et les pères sont vos partenaires.

Il y eut un instant de silence le temps que les six adolescents comprennent les dire du directeur puis ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps contre le professeur et leur situation. Seuls Hermione et Drago restèrent silencieux et Pansy s'en aperçut. Elle vint se planter devant la Gryffondor hors d'elle.

« - Dis moi, ça na pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, tu est contente de se qui nous arrive ou quoi.

« - Pas plus que ça, répondit Hermione consciente qu'elle devait faire plus attention à ses réaction.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi donner comme excuse et elle fut surprise que Malefoy vienne à son secours

« - Disons qu'elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas protester alors que monsieur le directeur à eut la délicatesse de nous informer que nous ne pouvions pas refuser, répondit le blond avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable dans la voix.

« - Allez, interrompis le vieux barbus. Assez discuter j'ai encore deux-trois choses à vous dire. Premièrement, vous devrez me rendre chaque mois un compte rendu de votre vie en tant que futur parent sur l'impact sur vos étude, votre vie sociale, … Deuxièmement, l'expérience prendra fin au moment ou les jeunes filles ressentiront les premières contractions. A ce moment là comme vous serez majeur ou presque vous aurez soit le choix de garder l'enfant ou non. Mais de cela nous en reparlerons au moment venu. Je vous pris de suivre Dobby qui va vous montrer vos chambre.

Sans un bruit ils quittèrent la pièce, Hermione et Drago distancèrent les autres et se dépêchèrent de retrouver leur appartement. En entrant Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait à peine respirer depuis le début du discours de Dumbledore.

« - Vas te coucher, lui ordonna Drago sans un regard vers elle.

« - Pardon, demanda Hermione sentant la colère monter en elle alors qu'il lui donnait des ordres pour la deuxième fois en à peine deux heures.

« - Tu as besoin de repos pour le bébé, répéta Drago en se tournant vers elle.

« - Mais va te faire voir, s'écria Hermione cette fois hors d'elle. Je suis assez grande pour savoir quand j'ai besoin d'aller dormir.

« - J'ai tout les droits sur toi, siffla Drago à son oreille. C'est aussi mon bébé.

« - Tu ne me fait pas peur la fouine, si tu croit que je vais me laissé faire , tu risques d'avoir des surprises.

« - Quoi, dis le blond. Tu appellera au secours tes amis. Tu aurais préfèré que se soit le balafré ou la belette le père, Avoue.

Drago l'avait saisit par les bras et la secouait en lui demandant d'avouer. Hermione qui n'était pas du genre à montrer quand elle avait peur était devenus émotive avec sa grossesse et elle éclata en sanglot qui devinrent hystérique quand Drago la secoua encore plus fort et qu'elle sentit une douleur dans ses reins.

« - Arrêtes, hurla-t-elle les poumons en feu. Tu me fait mal arrêtes.

Les cris d'Hermione firent leur effets puisque Drago la lâcha immédiatement. Hermione tomba à genoux et essaya de reprendre doucement son souffle. Drago essaya de l'aider à se relever mais Hermione le gifla.

« - Ne refait plus jamais ça, jamais, murmura-t-elle. Ou ton bébé tu peux lui dire adieu.

Drago la regarda bizarrement, et elle pur lire dans ses yeux la colère, la peur et le remord. Sans un mot Drago partis tête basse dans sa chambre.

**Et voilà le chapitre est terminé. Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut être dans quelques semaine mais j'ai une bonne raisons pour cela je veux terminer mes deux autres fic en cours afin de pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à celle-ci ( en tout je dois encore écrire 4 chapitres)**

**Le prochain chapitre est presque écrit sur papier il prendra les point de vue de Drago sur les mêmes évènements de se chapitre et il y aura même une petite scène coquine.**

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laissez un message et à la prochaine**


	4. Annonce et Bonne nouvelle

Bonjours à tous,

Alors voila, je suis désolée d'avoir laisser mes fics en plan pendant si longtemps mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui ne m'ont plus donner envie d'ecrire. Je sait c'est nul mais ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de recevoir encore des reviews pour certaines des fics que j'ai ecrit.

Enfin tous ça est revolu et je suis contente de vous annoncer que j'ai repris le gout à l'ecriture. Donc la j'ai réimprimé toutes les histoires (oui dans mon déménagement j'avait perdu les traces papiers ainsi que les nouveaux chapitres pour chaque histoire deg) Donc je vais bien toutes les relirent pour bien me les remettre en tête et ensuite je me remet à l'ecriture

1er fic qui sera mise à Jours : Attractive Ron puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'epilogue à ecrire et que c'est celle dont je me souvient le mieux de se que j'avait ecrit dans le chapitre que j'ai perdu

2ème Fic à être mise à jour : Après qui est la fic la plus ancienne et qu'il faut que je la finisse

3ème fic à être mise à jour : Souvenir car c'est celle qui est la moins avancer et auxquelle il reste plein de chapitre à mettre.


	5. De Retour

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir laissé ainsi sans aucune nouvelle alors que je vous avais promit de finir rapidement mes histoire mais en fait j'ai de bonne excuse

En effet j'ai déjà eu une panne d'inspiration et quand c'est revenu et bien j'étais enceinte et j'avais la flemme de le faire je dois bien l'avouer. Bref et dernièrement j'ai eu une coupure Internet

Donc me revoici pour vous dire de rester patient, je ne vous donne pas de date mais sachez que je suis en train de réécrire toutes mes histoires afin de les développé plus encore, j'en ai bientôt terminé certaine donc je vais tout simplement les reposter de nouveau

Alors je vous dit à bientôt


End file.
